A Twist in Time
by E.A. Knightly
Summary: Elizabeth Kaine, a woman who has seen only half of one episode falls into DP and is sentenced along with Danny, Sam, and Tucker to look after the most evil thing in the world, & with Butch Hartman watching her every move, who knows what happens? on hatius
1. Elizabeth Kaine

Disclaimer- Does it seem like I own DP? If I did, I'd be rich, old, and male!

**A Twist in Time**

Elizabeth Kaine

There stood the six people, stunned at what they had just heard. Well, five were stunned, the one who wasn't was the one who brought the news. Three of the people, including the one who had brought the seemingly shocking news, were ghosts. The other three, were normal human beings. One of them, happened to be a punk-rocker with green hair that reached her waist and amethyst eyes (me!), another girl stood beside her, only she was a goth girl with short, black hair in a top-knot and the same amethyst eyes. The last normal, human was a dark-skinned boy with turquoise eyes and a red barrette sitting slightly lopsided on his head. The first of the three ghosts was a boy, no older than fourteen, with white hair and glowing green eyes. The next ghost bore a strange resemblance to the first, younger ghost, only with a strange shade of blue-green skin and red eyes, his hair a fiery mess. The last ghost was the strangest of all the people in the group; he wore an expressionless face and a violet cloak. A clock body, a scar on his right eye, and glowing, red eyes topped of his ghostly appearance. The punk girl opened her mouth to say what everyone else was thinking, "You have got to be kidding me!"

... Let me show you how this all started...

Friday, 1:21 PM, September 21st

I stared at the parchment with a hateful stare; I had never made my face so demented looking. The man in front of me was wearing a terrified look that was understandable considering the look I had on my face was absolutely horrifying to anyone who would have laid there eyes on my expression at that moment. The man in front of me happened to be an SRI agent, and the parchment I happened to be holding was the amount of taxes I had yet to pay.

"I absolutely refuse to pay!" I yelled in fury. "I already paid you your frigging taxes, you must have a mistake!" I ran a hand through my punkish, green hair. My angry eyes locked with his nervous green ones.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kaine, I'm just the agent who counts up the due taxes." He stated miserably, fiddling with his red and white striped tie. He gulped as I leaned into his face. "You must be doing your job wrong!"

"Elizabeth Kaine," He said, more sternly, shocking me slightly at his change of attitude. "I'm sorry, but these taxes MUST be paid, or we'll have to take charge of the situation."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still having trouble settling into the good life!" I yelled at him, throwing my hands around to show him I was talking about the trashy apartment I called home. "I'm in my third year of college, I still don't have a good enough job to pay these taxes, and I'm not exactly getting the thickest end of the stick in this world!"

"So you admit that you didn't pay the taxes?" He asked me wryly. _Oh, shit!_ I thought angry at myself for letting that slip. _Busted!_ After a moment of waiting and me not giving the man an answer, he grinned cockily. "So it seems."

I stood from my seat, "I just need a little more time! Just to work up the cash through the pay I get from the book shop, I'll get it in!" I said, diffidently.

After a moment of waiting for his answer, he stood up and gave me a blank look. "Ms. Kaine, the taxes are due when they are due, and not even an SRI agent can change that," He spoke in a dull tone. "I'm sorry, but the money is still due by the end of the month." With that, he left the table and walked out the door. I let my head fall into my hands when I heard the door close quietly.

_Darn it, I'm never going to get this paid! I just wish there was some way I could get this done and over with! _I obviously couldn't do this on my own. Suddenly the door opened and someone entered my house. I snapped my head up and saw my friend, Robby, sit down on the lazy boy chair. "Hey," he said pleasantly. "I saw you tax man leave the apartment. Was he up here?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I said into my hands. "Why me?" Robby gave me a dry look, "Why not you?" I glared back at him and ignored the comment. We sat in silence for a little while before he finally spoke up.

"I know what will make you feel better!" He cried out of the blue. I whipped up from my half asleep state and looked questionably at him. He just grinned and said the words that will change both of our lives, forever. "Making fun of stupid shows!"

...What? It does!

I slumped down beside him on the couch and he clicked to the Sci-Fi channel and the third episode of star-treck appeared on screen. We made fun of the next three shows that aired after that (which happened to be an alien watch, Grey's Attonomy, and a discovery thing), before finally getting bored with the channel. "Why don't we make fun of some random cartoon?" I suggested. "I liked watching the mouths of the characters to see if they moved in-sync, so that was one of the main things I usually watched for when we did this to cheer me up.

"Sure," He agreed instantly and flipped up t channel 170, where all the cartoon channels started into a list of ten channels, consisting of two Disney channels, two Nickelodeon channels, and a few others.

The show that was on was one that I had never heard of, or seen before. "Danny Phantom?" I asked. Rob didn't answer, he actually started to lean towards the edge of the couch a little bit. I grinned, _So Robby still hasn't completely grown up._ I mused to myself. I locked eyes with the T.V. and stared at a black-haired, blue-eyed boy on the television set. A goth girl appeared on the set, along with a dark-skinned boy in a goofy looking hat. The show seemed a little bit maturer than other shows, and showed a little bit of violence. I realized that the show had started about ten minutes ago, so I had missed out on a few things.

The show ended up being about a half ghost boy named Danny Fenton. I personally, kind of liked the show. It was pretty mature, with the discussion of dating, death, and lots of violence. It was kind of cool. "Hey, Robby," I started, looking over at my friend to see that his eyes were locked with the TV, but it was a little unnerving. He didn't have any kind of expression on his face that i could see and his eyes were a glowing red. I passed it off as a trick of the light and continued with my question. "Do you ever wish you were in a cartoon?" I asked seriously.

He turned his head toward me;his eyes still glowed red and he gave me a blank look. "If I could be in a cartoon, I'd want to be in this one." I looked at him and he nodded. An odd scene came on and I pulled my attention away from Robby for a moment. "Do you wish you were in the cartoon, Liz?" He asked in a drifty voice. I thought a moment, considering what was going on in my life right now, especially what went on today.

"Yes, I want to get away from this entire crisis that's going on and I'm just so sick of dealing with all of this crap right now!" I explained. A grin grew on his face and I gave him a questioning look.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman floated out of the top of Robby's head and raised her arms above her head. Her Hands glowed pink for a moment before making a circle motion around my head with them. "So you have wished it," She started in a dreamy voice. "Then so shall it be." I saw Robby shift from his position on the floor and prop himself up on the floor. Finally realizing what was happening he reached his hand out and called my name. I watched everything around me fade into darkness and the ghost vanish without a trace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robby watched in horror as his best friend disappeared before his eyes. He didn't know where she could have ended up at. The first thing he heard when he had woken up was, "So you have wished it, so shall it be." It kind of freaked him out a little bit... okay, a lot, because the one who had said it was green and floating, like a character off of the show they were watching a little while ago, Danny Phantom. He looked towards the screen to figure it out only to see a girl with green hair lying behind the three stars of the show; they looked like they were in a giant, metal, clock-tower.

Robby soon realized that the green-haired girl behind the TV screen was Elizabeth, and she was stuck in the cartoon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know, maybe Clockwork brought her here," said a voice from above me. I stirred, trying to block the noise from around me. "Dude, she's waking up!"

As if on cue, I opened my eyes. The last thing I expected to see were three cartoons standing above me. "Gah!" I cried out in shock. "How'd you get here?!" The cartoons gave each other confused looks and turned back to me.

"We came here to... um, check up on something," Said the middle teenager, a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, some chic came out of my friend's head and did something. I'm not sure of what, though." I explained to them. "What are your names?"

The girl of the group spoke up, "My name's Sam Manson, these are my two best friends, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton.What about you?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Kaine," Said a voice from above us. Suddenly a blue-skinned ghost with red eyes appeared above us. "And she is not from this world." I gasped in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I am Clockwork, master of time," Replied the voice. "You have been brought here by a ghost named Desiree, who escaped into your world by the means of my time portal." The ghost explained.

"Couldn't you stop her from getting through there though?" Danny asked the ghost. "Yes, but this girl obviously changes something in your world. So if I were to toy with destiny, I'd do it from a safe distance." Clockwork said in a mysterious way.

"Oh yes, Danny, the reason you came here," Clockwork changed the subject before I could say anything. "He is out, but is in another time period. You must stop him before it's too late."

I felt my face contort into an odd expression. "Who is?" I received four different replies from everyone in the room. "Someone-" No one-" "A villain-" "His older self."

I gasped at the last one, don't forget, I had only seen a little bit of one new episode, so I was in a room filled with more experienced people in the matters of good and evil. I don't want them to end up hurt when I could have done something! "I want to help!"

Three cries of "What?" Followed my response to this new piece of information. "I said I want to help, I'm older, and have been through some tough things in life. I can help you!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you've been through this kind of stuff before," Danny stated in a feeble attempt to keep me from going. "The guy is a ghost!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Well, so are you! Well, kinda..." I trailed off when the teenagers gasped. "How much more do you know?!" Danny cried nervously.

I blushed, "Not much about you, if that's what you mean," I said, my mind drifting to what could have happened in past episodes. My past seemed so unimportant compared to what these kids have been through.

"Well," Clockwork spoke up. "If you're going to help, you're going to need these." Clockwork opened his free hand to reveal four medallions.

"Time medallions!" Danny explained. "They can keep us from being effected by time!" I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and slipped it over my head. It was shaped like a gear with a C and a W on it.

"Cool."

"You had better go now," Clockwork said. "He's destroying a city right now." Danny put a determined look on his face and grabbed his two friends hands while transforming into his alter-ego._ That will never cease to amaze me..._ I thought to myself.

He then proceeded to pull his friends through the large portal in the wall that showed a city falling in ruins, but not the one causing the catastrophe. I took another look at the time ghost before smiling my thanks and hopping through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robby couldn't believe what he had just seen. His best friend since the third-grade had just agreed to stop an evil fictional character! Unlike his friend, he had seen every episode of the show and knew who Danny's future self was. Dan Phantom, as most fans referred to him, had to be the most powerful and evil being on the planet!

"God Liz, you can be so stupid sometimes!" Robby cried out in frustration as he ran to the phone. _Okay, I'm going to need a phone book._ Robby thought to himself, desperately. He just hoped that he wasn't the only one that could see Elizabeth on the TV.

"Finally!" He cried as he dialed the number. The phone rang, the Phone rang again. It rang a third time before someone finally answered the call. "Hello, Nickelodeon studios, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Butch Hartman please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I noticed was the fact that the building I was supposed to land on was a pile of rubble and debris. I looked wildly around for the person that caused the mess. "Danny?" I called out quietly, looking for either him, or his friends.

I crept slowly to the part of the wall that was still standing and checked to see if the coast was clear. Not seeing anything in front of me I began to slowly creep around it. I suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and cover my mouth. I struggled a little bit until I heard Danny's voice.

"Quiet," He demanded sharply. "It's just me, my older self is over there." He said, pointing to a cluster of buildings. Danny let his arms fall from the unmoving embrace and I sighed in relief that I was safe. The feeling vanished quickly when I saw a man with pale, blue-green skin, crimson eyes, and white, flamed hair step out from behind a building.

He wore a spandex suit that was torn in some places, showing off his muscular build. He grinned as he destroyed the building he stood beside. The town really had a huge number done on it because of the man, ghost, whatever he was, before us. The piece of knowledge only made me hate him even more.

"That's him?" I asked Danny, slightly scared. I felt him nod in confirmation and twirl me around to face him. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to a spot near the half wall where Sam and Tucker were sitting. "I saw him, and he can do some pretty bad damage."

Sam put a dull look on her face, "Tell us something we don't know!" I gave her a look and continued. "What happened last time you all met up with him?"

"I trapped him in a Fenton Thermos and basically imprisoned the guy in Clockwork's tower for about half of a year," Danny stated.

"We may be able to use this one against him. Why did you turn evil?" Danny began to look uncomfortable and eyed Sam and Tucker. "I turned evil because my entire family, Sam, and Tucker all died in a restaurant explosion."

"So, his emotions basically drove him insane?" I asked. "Not entirely..." Danny plunged into an explanation of how his arch nemesis, Vlad Masters, whom was also half ghost, accidentally combined their ghost halves and Danny being the dominate half, went on a rampage with no emotions what-so-ever.

"But that doesn't make sense!" I said, desperate to understand the situation. "His emotions wouldn't be trapped with his body, they'd be in his mind!" The teenagers seemed to think this over before Danny's eyes lit up.

"You're right!" he stated. "He has his emotions!" Sam then continued for him. "They're just buried under anger and hatred!" Tucker got really excited at that point. "I think that what we need to beat him is to remind him of his past! Dude, this is totally going to work!"

I would have remarked, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit unnerved for some reason. "Guys, we'd better start. I have a really weird feeling about all of this..."

"Am I seeing things, or are these really the people that trapped in a weak prison for eight months?" Said a deep voice from the side of us. I jerked my head over to see Danny's future self. He grinned, showing off sharp teeth. He looked towards me and his grin grew wider. "It seems we have a new member of Team Phantom in our midst." I suddenly felt another pair of arms wrap around me, but unlike the first, these were muscular and cool (in a temperate way!). I yelped in surprise and he merged with the other him behind me.

"Elizabeth!" Cried the three in unison. His cocky smile grew when he heard that they knew me.

"Your friend here is my new piece of leverage against you." I scoffed and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"You make me sound like a piece of meat!" I yelled at the man. I saw danny slap his head out of the corner of my eye. Obviously the eviler version of Danny didn't like to be back-talked.

"That's because you are, and I don't think you'd want to be a cooked one!" My glare remained the same, hateful stare as he dropped me on the ground in front of him with a loud thump. "Hey!"

I watched in fear as he powered up an ecto-blast and pointed it at my head. He held a sinister grin on his face. "Now-" He started, but was interrupted by a voice echoing all around. "-TIME OUT!!!"

The wind completely froze around us, the rubble in the air held it's position and the few remaining plants remained leaning with the now still wind. But none of us were stilled, not even Dan, whom didn't have a time medallion!

Clockwork appeared above us, holding his golden stave in both of his hands. "Dan," he said in a calm voice. "You must be pretty glad that you have your freedom," Clockwork said in a calm voice. "You won't be enjoying it for much longer if you don't cooperate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robby grabbed his coat off of the couch, trying to relax. He had seen it all coming, when Dan snuck up behind Liz and taking hold of her waist. He couldn't do anything to stop it, and it scared him. This was reality to his friend. After informing Nickelodeon about what had happened, they thought he was insane. At least he had gotten Butch Hartman's number before they had asked.

That was about half an hour ago, he had called the creator of THE DANNY PHANTOM TV show! But under the circumstances, Robby had no reason to be excited. It took little convincing on Butch's part, all he had to do was turn on the TV to see an episode that he didn't make unfold. The man was absolutely amazed.

Butch was arriving at Nickelodeon studios soon, and Robby was meeting him there. Finally, he was prepared to leave the TV screen and go meet the creator to sort the mess out. The last thing he heard on the TV before he left was, "Why shouldn't I kill her?" It was hard to leave his friend's fate unknown, but he knew it had to be done in order to save her.

He grabbed his car-keys and raced down to his car and to the air-port.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shifted uncomfortably on the ground. Dan still had the charged ecto-blast aimed at my head, and it scared me. Clockwork's unexpected arrival stopped him, but I didn't know for how long that would last. "Dan," he said in a calm voice. "You must be pretty glad that you have your freedom, you won't be enjoying it for much longer if you don't cooperate."

I eyed the two carefully, looking for any slips in their hard expressions. I knew Clockwork wouldn't slip, he's probably had a lot of practice at this. I wasn't too sure about Dan though, he seemed stubborn, but being locked up in a thermos for about a year does something to you!

"What do you want?" He demanded through clenched teeth, letting the ecto-blast leave his hand. I was a little bit relieved that he was smart enough to let the ecto-blast down in font of Clockwork, but still eyed him wearily. Clockwork smiled knowingly at the "request."

"You won't be able to do any damage, for an entire month, or I will send you to a dimension that will force you to become a nothing, slowly and painfully," Clockwork explained. I knew exactly what this meant, and if Dan valued his after-life as much as I thought he did, I was going to be a smart-ass about his punishment. "So, does this mean my brains will remain INSIDE my head?" I asked with a childish smirk on my face.

Clockwork glowered at me, "You know very well what it means." I pumped a fist in the air and smiled at the very ticked off Dan.

"So I'm not going to be able to do any damage to people, places, or anything at all?!" Dan yelled in fury. I just watched him, completely free of any stress.

"Yes, and these four will be watching you!" Clockwork said the statement so quickly and clearly that I felt a head-rush. We all remained quiet for a few moments. Utter silence followed after fully processing the statement. Finally comprehending the situation, I said for the world to hear, "You have GOT to be kidding me!!!"

So what do you think? Like? no? Good? Bad? Tell me please! I need constructive criticism!

Elyn


	2. You have got to be kidding me

I'm actually checking up with Butch in this chapter, I started on this chapter right after I put the first one up. If there are any mistakes in this one, please forgive me, I'm using TextEdit and I will die if I don't find an auto fix thing on this!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom... Or do I?

**A Twist in Time**

You have GOT to be Kidding Me

Robby took the first flight for Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. Rubbing his head in anticipation, he entered the plane with one bag in his hands. He couldn't stand the wait, he knew these two hours would seem like an eternity, but he was one step closer to getting Elizabeth back.

Butch couldn't believe anything that had just happened in the past ten minutes, he was on his way to the air-port right now. It was hard to actually repeat what the boy had said over the phone, it wasn't like this kind of thing happened every day. He had made something happen. He had created a world that no one knew was even real! After finally getting over his excited, hyper moment and calming down enough to actually tell his wife, Julieann, what had happened, she tried to check his fever, but he ended up needing to show her by TV and she quickly got him ready for his meeting in Orlando with the boy, Robby, who had witnessed the most incredible thing of the century!

"What?!" Danny shouted at the ghost who had just switched from an adult, to a child. "Why us?" I was still slightly in shock, _why in god's name did he chose us?_ Clockwork answered the question quickly enough, "Daniel, he obviously can't stay in a thermos, he's gotten too strong for that. I need to find out where he CAN stay without completely destroying him!"

"Couldn't you just ship him off to the U.S. army and let them do what they will with him while keeping the threat up?" I asked desperately. He just smiled down at me with an impish grin. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked me childishly before disappearing, "Time in!"

I suddenly felt the medallion come off from my neck. I couldn't feel anything after that, it was like I was becoming one with time itself before finally finding someplace to stop. I opened my eyes to find Sam, Tucker, Danny, and his older self next to me in an abandoned ally way. "What the heck?"

"Well great!" Danny cried in exasperation. "What are we going to do with him?" He asked pointing at the now standing Dan. "We can't keep him at my place, It's filled with ghost detectors and weapons that would obliterate him!"

"Are you telling me you don't like the idea?" I asked Danny dryly. "No, but Clockwork said we need to keep an eye on him, and I'm not too sure of what the consequence will be if we don't do our jobs." He said, getting his point across.

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here!" Dan shouted, speaking up for the first time since he heard the news.

"It sure seems like you're not there when you don't speak at all!" I shouted back at him.

"I wouldn't be here right now if you had just let me destroy that town earlier!"

"I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for ghosts in the first place!"

"Well, neither would I!!!"

"At least we have something in common!" We turned around at the last part, refusing to look at each other. I don't think anyone could blame me, that guy was a total prick!

"Dude, take a chill-pill," Tucker said, even though I couldn't tell who he was talking to I still tried to calm down. I took a deep breath and faced the trio, absolutely refusing to even glance at the eldest of the entire group. "If we're going to get through this month, we're going to need to get along!"

"Tucker's right," Sam piped up. "It may be harder for some of us," She stressed that line a little bit, attempting to get a point through to me and Dan. "But I'm pretty sure we can do it."

Danny looked from me to Dan, and back to me again and finally spoke up. "If you're going to be able to do anything during this month, Dan," He said turning to look at the ghost. "Then you're going to have to look like a human, because I haven't met anyone with flamed hair in a while."

Dan went rigid for a moment before a blue ring encircled his waist and traveled up his body. I spared an glance at the man, but ended up watching the transformation anyway. He had changed his outfit from a spandex suit to a lose, black T-shirt with the same white DP emblem on it, blue, cargo jeans adorned his lower half, and combat boots replaced his old white ones. His physical appearance was the change that stood out most though, his white, fiery hair was now the black, spiky hair-style he had when he was young, only a mullet pony-tail was added to the back, and his skin was the tan he had when he was younger. His crimson eyes were the only thing that didn't change about him.

He crossed his arms stubbornly and refused to look at anyone, which I was eternally grateful for because I had finally noticed that I was staring. I desperately wanted to comment, but couldn't find any words at the moment. "So," I said instead. "Now that that's taken care of, we need to find out where we are going to be staying."

Dan gave me a confused look, "You aren't living anywhere?"

"Not in this dimension, no. I need to find somewhere to stay though, or I'll be on the streets!" I received another cocky grin from him, "I vote for that!"

I clenched my hands into extremely tight fists to keep from breaking his nose and growled. "I'm never going to be able to stay with this guy!" I cried to the teenagers, whom were being more mature than the adults at the moment. "If we can't find him a separate place to stay, _fine!_ I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to the man. I don't even want to have the responsibility of baby-sitting him!"

"We all share the responsibility, so quit acting like two year olds!" Sam yelled at the two of us.

I sighed deeply and saw Dan rub his eyes out of the corner of my eye. "You're right, sam," I started off. "We are acting like two year olds, and we're supposed to be the mature ones. Sorry for pinning this on you."

I waited a little bit, but didn't hear any sign that Dan would apologize. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to take charge. "Who out of you three has the bigger house?"

Butch was finally on the plane, but only had to wait an hour and a half before the flight landed in Florida. The thing he'd need to do first was get a government agent to contact someone who would be able to do something about the girl in the show. He was going to be there for a while, and he might as well get someone who knows about this stuff. He got onto his computer and IM-ed Nickelodeon Studios to tell them everything and to have them contact someone since his phone didn't work on the plane. this was going to be a long day...

Robby flipped through a magazine, attempting to get his mind off of the entire mess, but failed miserably. He couldn't think of anything to do to occupy his thoughts; sleeping only led him to dreaming about Liz's death in the TV and reading only reminded him of the good times they had. Why was life being so cruel to them?

"-And here's your room!" Sam finished off the tour of her house. I had found out that she was filthy rich when we got to her front porch and nearly gaped at how big her house was. If I was her, I wouldn't be in the dumps of the tax

bowl!

"Thanks," I said to her, entering the large room while admiring every aspect of it. The closet was bigger than mine, that was for sure. A queen-sized bed adorned the center of the room while a chandelier hung from the ceiling. "Whoa."

Sam left to show Dan his place, satisfied that the room seemed to please me. She had seemed like me when I was her age, independent, edgy, and tell it like it is. I couldn't wait to get to know the three, but I could wait to get to know Dan for a little while longer, by all means! That man aggravated me so much sometimes! It was just hard to believe that Danny ended up turning into him in another reality. Danny was a really sweet little boy, but he seemed to take up so much responsibility that he lost all ability to be a kid. He was like a grown man from what I'd seen of him.

Tucker seemed like a lost puppy, but he knew what to do in most situations when things got sticky. He seemed like the glue of the whole gang. I just wanted to know what happened next in my story.

That last thought put me to sleep faster than a baby drinking liquor...

Robby opened one eye when the sound of a woman's voice came through the transmitters. "All passenger's, please fasten your seat-belts, and prepare to land." _Oh, god, finally!_ The poor man thought impatiently. I'm pretty sure you would be too if your friend got sucked into a television show! They landed the plane and he stepped through the hallway and into the air-port. "Okay, I know I was supposed to get a car around here somewhere!" He said to himself. After finding his car in the garage of the air-port, he sped down to Nickelodeon Studios. Robby parked his car as quickly as he could and raced into the visitor's center of the building. Looking around wildly for the creator of Danny Phantom, he finally let his eyes fall on a dark-haired man in a blue t-shirt and jeans with a suit-case in his right hand.

"Mr. Hartman?" Asked Robby to the man. He turned around on cue, and Robby instantly knew it was him. "Oh thank god! I'm Robby Brooks. I called you about my friend fall-" Robby tried to continue, but the man quickly silenced him with a hand to his lips.

"We need to talk about that in my office," He said quickly. "Right now, we need to inform the studio that I'm here and get a TV, like, really soon!" He explained to the boy and led him to the counter with a woman behind it.

"Mr. Hartman, you're here early!" She exclaimed. The man quickly changed the subject. "I need a TV and a government agent in my office and fast!" He said to the woman with haste. She nodded and turned to her computer. "Follow me."

Robby stumbled after the serious, yet excited man (not in that way either! PERVS!). They reached the office quickly and sat down to discuss just exactly what had happened while they waited for someone with a TV to get there.

"Liz! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" I groaned at the voice and rolled over in my bed. I heard a scoff follow the voice, "I'll hit you if you don't get up!" the new voice exclaimed. I then remembered the events of yesterday and just rolled over again. "He'll kiss whatever bruise he makes!" Sam said in a sing-songy voice. I rolled out of the bed faster than a sack of potatoes going down a hill. "I'm up!!!" I said as I stood from my "landing" spot on the floor.

I saw Sam standing in the doorway with a large grin on her face and Dan (in his ghost form) glaring at her, annoyed by her tactics. Threatening me with that kind of pain was enough to get anyone out of bed! I was still wearing the same clothes I had been wearing yesterday, so I felt really gross. "Do you have an extra pair of clothes?" I asked Sam pleadingly.

"No, none that will fit you anyway," She said apologetically. "We're going to have to go buy some later today."

Dan groaned, "This isn't going to be a teeny-bopper shopping spree, is it?" He asked us desperately. Sam and I put on identically disgusted faces, "EEW!" We cried in unison as if it were a contagious virus. "Obviously not..."

I grinned, "No worries, Dan. We'll just annoy you half of the time!" I said cutely. He responded with a sneer and left the hallway. Sam chuckled and walked toward me. "What are you hungry for?" She asked me. "What do you have?" I asked her.

She grinned slyly, "Everything." I nearly chocked on nothing. "Pancakes would be nice..." I said, suddenly missing normalcy. "Can I have them with some chocolate syrup, please?" ... maybe not all THAT much...

It was morning at Nickelodeon Studios and Robby was up making some waffles for himself while watching the never-ending episode on a specialized TV since they had turned the one on air off due to "Technical Difficulties". He had been worrying even after he found out that she was alive, he was shown what he had missed from the one recorded and figured that she would be there for a while. The Government agent should be arriving soon and Robby couldn't wait to find out how to get his best friend out! Suddenly, a knock was heard at his door and Butch entered the room. "Any news?"

"Nothing really important. They got her up, which was a total surprise, and she's eating chocolate covered pancakes right now." Robby filled in. "It seems like it's all going okay, as long as she doesn't totally ruin the show." Butch gave Robby a stern look. "She won't ruin the show. Yeah, she might change it a little, but she won't ruin it."

Robby nodded, "Yeah..." He got a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "Are you going to air the show?" He asked. Butch sighed, "We can't air anything without it showing what's going on with her. It won't air until she's out." he explained, seemingly upset about this.

"Oh."

More silence followed, it seemed that watching people eat wasn't as fun as it looked!

"-And then he grabbed the hose and the water shot strait through their window!" I cried as Sam fell into a laughing fit at my story. It happened when we were about their age, fourteen, and Robby was trying to find a summer job, but found out the only one they had was at a greenhouse. He was supposed to be watering the plants, but, well you know the rest...

"Oh my gosh," Sam said overcoming her laughter. "That reminds me of the time when-"

"Sweetie! Sam? Who's down there with you?" _Oh crap!_ "I'm guessing we're about to have company..." I said as Sam tried ushering me out of the room. "Get out of here!" She whispered, urgently. Dan grabbed me by the waist and turned invisible.

We waited in silence until Sam's mother, a women with bright red hair and happy green eyes, came downstairs. "Sam, who was down here with you?" She asked her in a confused manner. "Oh, uh, I was just on the phone, with, um, Billy Reynolds, and he... wants to have a meeting with you in Gwam!" Sam cried out.

"Oh, this is such good news, Sammykins!" Her mother cried out ecstatic. I almost died from containing my laughter. "When is it?" "You have to leave today, the meeting is at a resort and you have a month to just relax with dad!" Sam continued on with the lie. "It's on Wednesday, so go pack! Hurry, hurry!"

Her mother raced upstairs and Dan and I fell to the floor in a laughing fit. "Sammykins?" I asked her playfully. "I haven't heard that pet-name before!"

"I haven't heard her call you that in forever!" Dan said between fits of laughter. Sam rolled her eyes, "You know, my parents will be down here soon," She drawled, tonelessly.

"Okay," I said, getting over the laughing fit. "But it was still funny." Dan grabbed my wrist and turned invisible once again, just as Sam's parent's had come downstairs. "Bye, honey!" "Have fun!" They both cried as they left the house.

"I'm glad my parents didn't ever leave me like that when I was a kid." I stated, feeling sorry for the lonely girl. "It's not all that bad once you get used to it, I mean, I still have my grandma!" We all stopped dead at that moment.

"Oh, crud!"


	3. A Hotel

Disclaimer- I own DP….zZZzZzZzzzZzZZz (in case you are not getting this, I'm dreaming)

A Twist in Time

A Hotel?

Robby watched the screen intently and alone after watching Sam lie her parents out of the house. Butch had left to get some coffee for themselves from the hotel's dining area. They had been up since last night and barely slept at all.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. "Come in!" Robby cried, too tired to move from his spot in front of the TV. The door opened and a man in a tuxedo walked around the corner of the office. "Oh," Robby cried surprised and rose from his seat.

"Young man," said the man in a drawl tone. "My name is Martin Cull; I'm with the FCC. Are Mr. Elmer Earl Hartman the fourth and Mr. Robert James Brookes around?"

"I'm Robert Brookes, sir. But- Wait, did you say Elmer Hartman?" Robby asked confused.

"Yes I did," Said the old man. "Is he here?"

Suddenly, Butch walked through the doorway. "Hey," Robby started. "This guy is looking for an Elmer Hartman."

"That would be me," Butch said. "Hey, how are you doing? I'm Mr. Hartman." Robby was now officially weirded out now. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Butch said as though coming back to his senses. "My real name is Elmer, but my family has four generations of Elmer's, so my family and friends have taken to calling me Butch." He explained. "I've been getting my name more widely known as Butch though, I prefer it."

Robby gave a short nod at this new piece of information and Butch continued his conversation with the man. "Who did you say you were?"

"I'm Martin Cull, with the FCC. I was informed that there was an emergency here." Said the man, again.

"Yes, there is an important matter here," Said Butch, calmly. "This boy's friend has fallen into a TV."

Martin was still for a moment before chuckling a little. "You've gotta be shitting me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes widened as I realized that we would now have to do something about Sam's grandmother. "Oh crud," I said aloud.

"What are we going to do about my grandma?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"I say we get rid of her the old fashion way," Dan said with an evil smirk. I rolled my eyes. "If you killed her, you'd die entirely!" I pointed out.

"I didn't say I'd be the one to do it!" He said defensively.

"Who says we're going to be killing her anyway?"

"Alright, quit bickering you two!" Sam cried out, annoyed. "Don't forget, we're still going to have to find a place for you to stay during the day if we can't get my grandma out of the house."

I didn't even know that Sam had a grandma before she pointed it out, and now it was going to be even harder to set living conditions for me and Dan.

"Why don't we call up Danny and Tucker and meet them at the park to get everything straightened out for the time being?" Sam suggested.

"Perfect," I replied.

Sam walked into the other room and called Danny on her cell-phone and made arrangements to have Tucker meet us at the park. I sat down in the chair I was having breakfast in earlier and waited for her to finish talking on the phone.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Sam got back and grabbed her jacket off of the chair beside me. "We'd better go now in order to avoid any suspicion from my grandma," Sam said. Dan disguised himself as a human and we set out for the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny dialed Tucker's phone number and waited for his friend to pick up. "Hello?" His friend's voice rang through the receiver.

"Tuck, it's Danny," He said into the phone. "Sam said that we have to meet her, Liz, and Dan at the park. The way she said it made it sound kind of urgent." He explained.

"Well, let's get to it!" He said and hung up the phone.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Good-bye to you, too!" He commented, sarcastically and hung up the phone.

Quickly transforming into his alter ego, he flew out of his house and straight to the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked in an agonizing silence for a little while before I tried to break it by talking to Sam. "So, what store do you think we should shop at?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I'll have to suggest Hot Topic." (Original, no?)

I made an approving face. "Sounds interesting," I commented. She nodded and silence overcame the street again. I decided to take the opportunity to think about all that had happened yesterday. I don't know how this would affect the real world, but I was sent here for a reason, and I'm going to find out what it is.

Maybe it had something to do with Robby. He may have needed some space or something, I don't know anymore, but I'm never going to get my taxes paid by the end of the month!

Before I could sort out all of the possibilities of why I would be sent here we arrived at the park and saw Danny and Tucker waiting on a bench looking at some girls who were walking by.

"Ahem," Sam said, getting the boy's attention from the two girls' swaying hips. "We're not here to stare at the pretty girls all day!"

Danny shook his head again, "I'm sorry, what was that, Sam?" Danny asked, seemingly in a daze.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. _Are men really that stupid?_ Sam growled in frustration and let the comment slide with just that.

"We got my parents out of the house, we just need to do something about my grandma in the house, or it's going to be bad news for Liz and Dan…." Sam said trailing off slightly.

"Why would this be such bad news for us?" Dan asked somewhat cautiously. Sam sighed, out of amusement or regret, it was hard to tell.

"You're going to have to share a hotel room…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But it's the truth!" Robby cried in desperation. "If you don't believe us, just ask Mr. Hartman. An episode is playing in the other room that he didn't even make!"

"The boy's telling the truth," Butch spoke up, again. "I can show you if you like."

"No thank you!" Said Martin, demandingly. "But if your friend really did fall into a television show, no matter how ridiculous that sounds," He started off again. "You'll need a REAL government agent for this kind of work."

With that, he walked out of the door and left Butch and Robby to their thoughts. "What did he mean by a _real_ government agent?" Robby asked the older man.

"He means, we need a scientist…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A HOTEL?!!!!!" Dan and I screamed as one.

"Yes, Mom probably left me enough money for one room and if we need anything, we need to keep you two a secret!" Sam reasoned with the two of us.

"But, it's not going to be a single bed, right?" I asked, my stomach churning at the very thought of sleeping in the same room as the villain, let alone, the same bed!

"Um…." Sam thought for a moment. "It all depends on how much I have with me."

"You'd better have enough," Dan said in a dangerously low voice. "Or there's going to be a problem here."

Danny stood from the bench at that moment, "What are you going to do? Pinch her?" He asked smartly. "Let's face it, Dan, you can't do anything or you'll turn into nothing!"

Dan sneered at the boy and crossed his arms; a habit, I'm guessing. "Guys, it's going to be okay, we just need to get her grandma out of the house and we'll be fine, right?" I said, trying to keep the atmosphere at a good temperature.

"Yeah, we'll just do what we did with my parents!" Sam said.

"Okay, now how are we going to do that?" Tucker asked us all with a confused look on his face.

"Err, we haven't thought of that yet…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going to get a scientist?" Robby asked, curiously. "Most likely, we're not," Butch stated, sourly. "But we will do the best we can."

He made his way over to the intercom and dialed the number to the main office. "We need a government scientist here, pronto."

The voice intercom rang through the small office, "Um, sir? If you don't mind me asking, what do you need a government scientist for?"

"We're trying to save a girl," Butch replied. A gasp was heard from the small machine, "Oh my god! I'll send one over as soon as possible!"

Butch clicked the intercom off. "I'm glad all of our front desk ladies are old."

Robby laughed and walked back into the other room to see what he had missed so far, which wasn't that much.

Butch sat back and thought about what was going on so far. He had already come to terms with the fact that his show was real and he was now moving onto a more level base that a girl was in a dangerous reality now and he wasn't too close to stopping her from being hurt.

However, she did seem like she was getting control of the plot. The boy said that she had only seen a little bit of the show though, she didn't even know half of the characters before entering and she seemed fine. Obviously, something was wrong with the impression that he put out to the world. Maybe it was something else, but it seemed unlikely. If he were to air the show, what would happen? Would the girl ever get out? Would the show ever end?

There were too many possibilities, it was making his head hurt. For the moment, it might have been best to sleep away some of the troubles. Butch walked over to the comforter in the middle of the room and fell instantly asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye!" I called to the boys whom were residing in Sam's house for the time being. "Have fun!" Danny called back from the door. Sam and I were out of ear-reach as we continued our walk to the mall, but we didn't seem to mind. I don't know why Sam was looking forward to this, but it seemed like she was just happy to get some quality girl time. I, however, was just glad to be away from all the males in the group.

"So, we're going to Hot Topic?" I asked her again. "Yup, it's the best store for creatures of the night!" She said, seemingly excited.

"Think we'd have time for a run-in at a coffee shop?" I asked as an after-thought.


	4. Horrors Only I Have to Face

"Oh great," Robby said out loud. "She's getting coffee!"

"What's wrong with that?" Butch asked curiously. "Nothing, it's just that she moves around a lot when she drinks coffee." Robby explained. "It's not like in the movies, though, she keeps it under control pretty well."

Butch rubbed his temples, "You forget, she's a cartoon now, we don't know if that will affect her in any way."

"Oh crap!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, good old Starbucks!" I said in relief. I was _dying_ for a drink and was about to explode from the tension that had been build up in the house.

"What are you getting?" Sam questioned. I thought for a moment before answering, "I think I'll get a French Vanilla Cappuccino."

"You do know that cappuccino's have more caffeine than coffee, right?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see an orange-haired cartoon girl with turquoise eyes. "Hey Sam," She said to my friend this time.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" Sam replied, politely. "Elizabeth, this is Danny's sister, Jazz."

"How are you doing?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to shake. She shook my hand and smiled politely. "I'm good, how long have you been staying in Amity Park?"

"Oh, about a day; Sam's just started showing me around." I said.

"Jazz is one of the few people in the world that know Danny's secret," Sam said to me. Jazz put a shocked look on her face. "How do you know Danny's secret?" She asked in alarm.

"It's a long story Jazz; let's talk about it over some coffee or whatever we're getting," Sam suggested, taking hold of the situation. Jazz eyed me a little warily while we got our drinks, but after explaining most of the story, she seemed to lose her nervousness a little bit.

"So, you're not from this world?" She asked me when we had gotten everything explained. "Yup!"

"And you knew about Danny before you came here?" She asked me. _Oh…_ I hadn't thought about how I would explain this one to them.

After a moment of silence I said in a hushed voice, "Yes, but you can't let the boys know anything about this." I said to them.

"Why can't they know?" Sam questioned stubbornly in defense of her friends. "Because they won't be able to handle it or they'd be too boastful." I stated.

"Now, the only reason I knew about Danny was because your lives are a TV show." I said quickly. Jazz and Sam gasped. "You mean, we're made up?"

"No otherwise I wouldn't be here," I reasoned with the two shocked girls. "Clockwork said I was from another dimension, not world," I explained. "You're as real as I am."

"So, how did the creator of the show know about us?" Jazz asked. I put on a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully. "I guess it just came to him!"

"This is making my head hurt," Sam spoke up. "Let's just finish getting you some clothes and get out."

"I'm going to have to agree," Jazz said, too. "What are we shopping for anyway?" Sam and I grinned at each other, "Clothes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the girls?" Tucker asked Danny a little while later. "They went clothing shopping for Liz," Danny replied.

"I think it's a waste of time," Dan said, stepping quietly into the room. "Can't they just buy some white tee-shirts and some jeans and move on?"

"They're girls, Dan. I'm pretty sure it's an instinct," Tucker stated. The older man shrugged, "Still, it's a waste of time."

"Who's hungry?" Danny asked, startling the other two with the sudden question.

"I am!" Tucker cried out shooting his hand up into the air.

"I don't eat," Dan stated somberly.

"Then it must suck to be you," Tucker said seriously.

"Nah, I can substitute with destroying something, but-" The man stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah…."

"Want some pizza?" Danny asked him.

"Nope!" He replied automatically. "I already told you. I. Don't. Need. It."

"Okay, suit yourself," Tucker said. "Can we get hamburger?"

"We have to ask Sam," Danny said to the over excited boy. "We don't want to have Liz and Dan kill each other before they sleep in the same room."

"Good point," Tucker replied.

"How about we NOT get pizza," Dan suggested a little frantically now. Yes, the guy would rather sleep in the same bed as the woman before becoming nothing, but he'd rather not chance what sanity he had left, saying he HAD any.

Suddenly, a familiar, blue convertible drove by the window. "Is that my sister?" Danny asked himself out loud.

The door opened at that moment, "We're home!" Sam's familiar voice echoed from the front of her large living room.

"Sorry we're a little late," Liz said as she walked into the room. "We had to let Jazz in on what was going on."

But what she said was in vain, none of the boys were paying attention to the woman's words, just the clothing she and the other two were wearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours earlier

Sam and I walked into the clothing store with satisfied smiles on our faces; Jazz, however, had a weary look plastered on her face. "I'm not too sure this kind of clothing would look good on me," She said, eying the fabric.

"C'mon, Jazz," I encouraged the teen. "Anyone with a face looks good in black!"

"I still don't know," She stated and followed us into the store once again. We looked around and saw a dark blue shirt with a rhinestone heart on the front and a short, black mini-skirt with knee-high boots that went strait into Jazz's checking account.

"It suits you," Sam stated a little while after the girl had picked it out. "I bet you could pass off as a Goth in those."

"No way, Sam," Protested the red-head girl. "It's a one-time thing; I'm probably never going to do it again."

"Suit yourself," Sam and I said in sync and we continued to raid the store. Suddenly, we came across a pair of short, black shorts with slits in the thighs and a purple, spaghetti-strap shirt. It had black lace with a skull design in it and some black velvet boots that ended at the ankle and laced up the rest of the way. I swear, this makes me look like a bad baby-sitter, but I only let Sam buy it because it was on sale.

"Sam!" Jazz cried when she saw what the girl had picked out for herself. "That is way too revealing!"

"Chill out, Jazz," The younger girl said. "Like you said, it's a one-time thing."

_That girl just ate her words,_ I thought to myself as Jazz put a sour look on her face. Sam laughed, "Jazz, it's only for special occasions, I promise, I won't just wear it for nothing."

Jazz gave a short nod and we continued down the store. I somehow ended up finding a cool pair of boots, like the other two girls, and a REALLY short, purple dress. It was sleeveless; slits adorned the sides on the lower abdomen, revealing my belly-button. The best part about the outfit, in my opinion, was the fishnet hosiery.

"I've gotta say it, Liz, that is going to make any guys head twirl!" Jazz said to me.

"What's this?" I asked her playfully. "No lecture on etiquette?"

She rolled her eyes at my antics, "You're twenty one!" She explained. "How often you give yourself to a man is none of my business."

She eyed Sam for a moment, who was too busy looking at some spiked chokers to notice, and whispered, "And I don't want my future in-law to be so inconsiderate about her virginity either."

My eyes widened, "Wait a minute, how old are Danny and Sam anyway?" I asked her, a little shocked.

"They're fourteen, but it's obvious they were meant for ach other, have you caught a blushy moment yet?" she pointed out.

"No, but now that you mention it, they would go great together," I said as an afterthought. "Think we should give them a little push in the direction of fate?" I asked Jazz.

"Nah, it's cute to watch it play out on its own," She replied in all seriousness.

"Okay," I agreed, taking her word for it.

Once we had paid for a few other articles of clothing for me, we got on the clothes and left the store. "Liz, I was being serious about what I said earlier," Jazz said a little enviously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Your dress," She cried. "It's awesome, any guy would want you, or at least stare at you in it!"

"Yeah," Sam piped up. "There's no joke!"

I blushed from all the attention I was getting from the two girls, "Yeah, right," I started off. "I bet you ten bucks that little, cold-hearted, bastard, Dan wouldn't." I said, trying to make my point.

For some reason, the two laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, shocked at the reaction I got.

"He may be a ghost, but he's still a guy," Sam pointed out. "And we figured out he still has emotions. It would make sense!"

"Whatever," I said loudly. "I WILL bet you ten big ones that he won't even look at the new clothes."

"You have got a deal," Jazz said, almost triumphantly.

I grinned, mischievously, "So Sam," I started off to the youngest of us. "What do you think of Danny?"

She tilted her head as if thinking over her answer, "He's my best friend…. Um, he's half ghost, and…. He's fun to hang out with him," She answered, still thinking about the answer.

"Now…." I started, grinning evil and whispered something into Jazz's ear as she drove. A similar grin passed over her features and she began our devious plan.

"Sam, how long have you been friends with Danny?" She asked the girl.

"Since we were five," She answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Jazz paused for a minute. "Now, when was the last time you and Danny kissed?"

"What?!" Sam cried out surprised. "We've only had two fake-out make-outs! But that was to keep Danny's secret safe!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No! Well, maybe, but…. Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you even like Danny?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to date him?" Jazz continued her questioning so quickly, Sam had passed over even thinking about her answers before replying.

"Yes!" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "I mean, no! I mean- you'd better not tell him!" She crowed threateningly.

"We won't," I stated. "I promise."

"Okay, God, I can't believe I let that slip!" She said, angry at herself. "Don't worry, Sam," I said to the now stressed out teen. "You'll get over letting two more people know."

Soon, we were at Sam's house and walking through her front door. "We're home!" Sam cried out.

"Sorry we're a little late," I said. "We had to let Jazz in on what was going on." I turned through the door way and saw Danny and Tucker on a couch and Dan standing with his arms crossed.

_He's staring, isn't he?_ I asked the back of my mind. I looked over to the ghost to see his eyes wondering between the three of us and stop on me, just for one flickering moment, then look away.

I felt Jazz lean over to my ear, "You owe me ten bucks," She said, loud enough for the guys to hear. It seemed to get their attention easily enough.

"For what?" Danny asked curiously. "Oh, nothing," the three of us said as one.

"Okay," Tucker said, eying Jazz's boots long enough to notice that SHE was the one wearing them. Jazz Fenton, psychologist brainiac!

"What are you wearing?" Tucker continued. I grinned impishly, "Clothes, duh!" I said in a valley-girl like way.

I turned on my heel and walked back up to my room to put my clothing away, but decided to change into the clothing I was wearing at the moment. After all, I _was_ baby-sitting! I chuckled at the thought. I was taking care of a twenty four year-old!

I quickly changed into my desired outfit and ran down-stairs to help with dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan watched Elizabeth head upstairs and turned back to the group. _Were those really clothes?_ He asked himself. They seemed more like undergarments! He shook his head to ward off any unwanted thoughts and, once again, tried turning his attention to the group.

"Can we get some pizza?" Tucker asked the remaining two girls.

Dan stood at the question, "No!" He cried frantically. "If we seriously can't get the old lady out soon, I'll have to share a room with her!" He said, pointing in the direction Elizabeth had just gone.

Sam gasped, "I need to count the money that's left over and see if we'll have enough for at least one room!" She said and grabbed her purse while trying to get to the kitchen without falling.

Dan sat once more and groaned. _Why me?_ He asked himself, stressed. Suddenly, Elizabeth came dashing downstairs with a small hint of a smile on her face and walked into the kitchen.

About ten seconds later, they heard a screech come from the kitchen and Elizabeth came out the other way with a bright red face and a severely pissed off look in her eyes. "We are going to find a way to kick Granny out because I absolutely refuse to share a room with him!"

Dan looked up to face the girl again, "WHAT?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reached the bottom of the stairs, extremely relieved that I was out of the old clothes I had been wearing earlier when I saw Sam in the kitchen, frantically searching through a pile of money. "What's up Sam?"

"Oh my Gosh!" she said in a hushed whisper. "I need another thirty!" I gave her a quizzical look, "Thirty what?"

"Dollars!" She said while scrunching up her face. "Other wise the only hotel in Amity park will only let you two have one room!" My eyes widened when I realized what she was talking about.

I cried out in shock and stormed over to the other room. "We have to find a way to kick Granny out because I absolutely refuse to share a room with him!" I cried pointing a somewhat accusing finger at Dan.

His eyes widened after comprehending what I had said, "WHAT?!"

"Yep, we only have enough money for one room, so we'd better get her out of the mansion, now!" Suddenly, the door to the living room burst opened and a grey haired woman rolled her wheel-chair into the room.

"Good news Sam!" the old woman cried as she rolled through the door-way. "My bowling friends are coming over for a party that I scheduled!"

I dodged behind the chair Dan was in and the two ghosts turned invisible. The woman looked around and spotted Tucker in the room. "Hello, Tucker, do you know where my Sam is?" She asked in a grandmotherly way. "Um, I think she's in the kitchen…."

With that she nodded and rolled out and left the four of us alone. "Great," Dan said, appearing in the chair again. "Now we have to share a room. The woman's having a party!" He cried once she was out of ear shot.

"This sucks!" I stated, coming out from my spot behind the chair. "We were thirty dollars away from getting our own rooms, and now we're deffidently not getting them!"

"Wait," Dan said through gritted teeth. "We were thirty dollars away from our own rooms?" Dan asked annoyed.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," I plopped down on the couch beside his chair. "Now what?"

Danny chose to speak up at that moment, "I think I have an idea." He said. Tucker looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"I think we should have a carwash to raise the money!" He said loudly. Sam entered the room at that moment. "We can't," She said sadly. "Where are we going to have it?"

"Tucker's house, it's the least embarrassing place to hold it, for us!" Danny explained to the rest of us. "He's bound to have a place for a hose somewhere!"

"The problem is," Tucker said sorely. "I'm not allowed to use it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I accidentally sprayed everyone driving by my house with it last year."

"So, what does this mean for us?" I asked cautiously.

Sam put an apologetic look on her face, "You're getting one room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Butch said from his seat on the chair. "This just goes to show, if coffee doesn't make you hyper, you'll have to sleep in the same room as the most evil creature in the world!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? I think it was a little out of character. Please review!

Elyn


	5. The Job

A Twist in Time

The Job

"You can't be serious!" Robby cried to the scientist loudly. "I most certainly am," He stated back with a long face. "And I always will be."

"But you must be able to do something to get her out of there before the month is up!" Butch put in. "I mean she didn't get in there by magic!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hartman, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it," Stated the man. "However," He said suddenly, bringing hope into the two's eyes. "You can do something."

Butch looked confused, "Like what?" The man walked over to the TV and patted the top. "I used to want to have my own TV show so badly." He said as though reading something out of a book. "I wanted to have the power to entertain people and know what happens next in the show, but me to be the one to control what happens." He explained. "You have that power."

"So, are you saying that I've been controlling these characters the whole time?" Butch asked the man still confused.

"Well, almost," He said. "You've been showing what the characters do. They have lives of their own, but you've been controlling what happens to them." Robby looked up for a moment. "So does that mean that he can basically write out what happens to them?" He asked curiously.

"No, but he can with this," The scientist said, holding up a device that looked like a miniature pen.

"All you'd have to do is write with this and you can control the actions of the world," Stated the scientist. "It has been tested and works swell. You can control certain things as though playing a game, block certain words, which I expect to see while airing the show, and control what you air."

Butch smiled at this, "So does this mean that I can control any moments?" He asked a little quickly. The other man sighed, "Yes, Mr. Hartman, you can."

Robby also grinned, "Can I find a way to hook up the obvious couple?" he asked Butch, who nodded in response. "I'll leave you to it then," Stated the scientist as he walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" We all screeched at the same time. I closed my eyes and tried to cool off. "Okay," I relayed my mind. "We're sure that there's nothing we can do to fix the mess we're in, right?"

"Right," Sam confirmed.

"And we know that there's nothing we can do to work up the money to get two rooms." "Nope," Jazz stated after a moment. "There is something we can do to raise the money." I looked at her with a shocked face. "What is it?"

Jazz held a grin on her face, "Sam, your grandma is going to want some people to help set up the party in the basement for her bowling friends, right?"

Sam squinted her eyes in confusion, "Yeah."

"And she'd be willing to pay for the help, right?" Jazz continued. Sam's eyes lit up as she realized what her friend was hinting at. "Jazz, you're a genius!"

The sixteen year old smiled, "That's what I'm told!"

"I'm defidently going to be working, the question is," I paused for a moment, looking towards Dan with really big eyes and a pouted lip. "Will this guy?"

Dan glared at me through my puppy-dog face and I almost shivered. His look was almost as bad as mine! "Please?" I added for effect. The man gave me a look. "No!"

"Oh, come on!" I cried in attempt to not work alone. "If I can't make up enough money it's buh-bye two roomed hotel!" He groaned, realizing I was right.

"Fine!" He said in exasperation. "But what are we going to do to work up the money to stay in the hotel for more than two nights?"

I felt a confused look spread across my features, "No idea, I guess we're going to have to find jobs or something!" Dan slapped his forehead at that. "Working for Sam's grandma and now we have to work to live alone?" He cried out.

"You make yourself sound like a bum!" I stated to him.

"I haven't worked for someone other than myself in my life!" He stated.

"I'm positive you have, you just haven't gotten paid for doing it!"

Danny suddenly spoke up, "Lizzie's right, remember the time I- you- we, had to sell all of our dad's stuff in order to buy-"

"YES!" He cried out suddenly. "I remember, and even though I really don't want to," He started as an after-thought. "I'll take part in the job!"

I pumped my fists in the air. "Now I can be lazy part time!" I said in a childish way, making team phantom (not including Dan) laugh.

"So, we've got this sorted out?" I asked them all. "Yup!" I received. Sam ran downstairs to ask if her grandma could use a few extra hands, and for the sake of the characters, she was bound to say yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's test this…." Butch said as he plugged the electronic pen into the TV and turned it on. _Testing,_ he wrote out on the screen and the words showed up in dark blue on the screen. "Cool."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, _Pause!_ He scribbled. The image froze and Butch continued with his idea. _Danny goes ghost._

At that moment, a picture of Danny came up in the corner of the screen, going ghost.

"Cool…." Robby said with a confused look on his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Just testing it," he replied studying the stilled image. _Undo,_ he wrote out and Danny turned human. He wrote the word once more and the screen unfroze, showing Sam rushing down the steps of her house to ask her grandmother if people could help with the party.

"Okay, she'll have to say yes, or this won't go too well for them," Butch stated to Robby. The younger of the two put on a confused face, "Why, you control the entire thing now!"  
"But I don't control their actions; didn't you see what happened when I tried making Danny go ghost?" He asked. "It only showed what happened! I didn't go all out on creating Dark Danny, because I wasn't planning on showing him for a really long time!"

Robby gave the man an are-you-really-that-stupid-look, "Why? He's the freakiest character in the show!"

"Exactly, I couldn't figure out how to make him that bad and keep Danny the winner!" Butch explained to the other man. "So I stuck with no emotions, but I knew it wouldn't work, because he still had anger and hate, and that won't come from just anywhere! It had to come from sadness, humiliation, irritation, loss, longing, anything really!"

"So, are you saying he can't just be angry?" Robby asked. Butch gave him a look, "When was the last time you felt like just being angry?"

Now that Robby had thought about it, he couldn't think of a time he had just hated someone, or been angry at someone. He had been angry with Liz once because she had dumped a slice of cake on his head for the heck of it; he felt angry because he was humiliated. He had felt hate when he saw the person that had killed his mom when he had started college with Liz three years ago; he had felt the loss of a loved one. He couldn't imagine that times five!

"Whoa, you're right!" Robby cried. "I'd never thought of it that way!"

"Most people don't," Butch said. "Now we just have to figure out how to air the show and show why Dan is there. We might have to re-enact the thing and show it out to the world."

"Didn't you say that we can't control what they do or say?" Robby asked confused. Butch thought for a moment and sighed. "We may need to call in McMurray."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, here are your lists of things to do while on duty," Said Sam's grandma to the two of us. "Don't mess up!"

"We won't," Dan and I said at once. "How much do we get for this anyway?" I asked the aged woman who was to be my boss for the entire night.

"18 dollars an hour," She said, making my eyes nearly pop out of my head. Dan simply looked at the woman without any emotion showing on his face. "And it had better be worth it, which I'm sure it will be!"

Dan and I glanced at each other, uneasily at her change of attitude, "Okay…."

"Anyway, your jobs start at five and end at ten. Have a nice night kids!" She said, ushering us out of the house. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out a minute later. "How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Well, enough," Dan said a little dully. "We're getting paid eighteen bucks an hour for five hours."

The trio had about the same reaction I did, "Wow! That's more than enough for three nights!" Sam cried out in shock, "You'll both have your own rooms, and unless you can find a job, you'll be there for three days, four if you can find ten bucks each."

I worked the math out in my head. "It's 25 dollars for one hotel room?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yup, and it's the only hotel in town, so it's pretty bad!" Tucker stated. Danny looked at the two of us and sighed. "We're going to have to find you some jobs, Dan can join the military or something, I don't care, but we're going to have to find you something that makes you 25 dollars a day, at least."

"Why does everybody think I need to go to the military?" Dan asked annoyed. We all gave him a dry look. "It's probably the most active thing to do around here, besides ghost hunting, but who gets paid for that?"

"My parents do, but they went to college, unlike him," Danny stated, pointing at Dan. The older man scoffed, "Who in there right minds would let a ghost into college?"

"Couldn't you have just disguised yourself?" I asked him. "I didn't get that power until I was twenty." He stated to me. "And by that time, I was way behind on school!"

"You wouldn't go to school, even if you did have the power!" Tucker said to the ghost. He put a thoughtful look on his face and smirked, "True, but I didn't have a reason to!"

I felt bad for the guy; really, I did, but he treats his life as if it's cool to be evil and it's really starting to annoy me. I twisted my face into a glare, and he noticed.

"What?" He asked sourly. I rolled my eyes at him. "You did have a reason; you just obviously couldn't find it!"

He returned my glare and crossed his arms, "I told you, I didn't have one." I gave him a look, "Whatever, we need to find work, or we'll need to find somewhere else to stay."

I brushed passed him swiftly and walked about ten steps before turning around, "You all wanna help?"

Sam grinned, "I might be able to get you a good job at the 'Skulk and Lurk', maybe as a counter chic."

"Good idea, let's stop by there first."

"Okay, if we can't control the actions, why don't we just push everyone in the direction we want them to go?" Robby asked butch after a little while of brainstorming. They had thought of practically everything close to possible, but nothing was ever quite there.

"I'm guessing we can rewind it and air it then," Butch stated. "After all, it let me pause it and the like."

"Okay, we should try it; they were talking about finding jobs earlier, so why don't we find the perfect job for them?" Robby suggested eagerly. "Liz has always wanted to be an artist or a writer. I guess there might be an opening for something there."

"Maybe there's a place in down town Amity," Butch stated. "Let's look," He said smiling and writing something on the paper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, the spot has already been filled." Said the guy at the front desk of the 'Skulk and Lurk' for the millionth time. He turned me and Sam around and shoved us out the door. "Can you just-" I started off, but he interrupted with a no and slammed the door in our faces.

"Ouch!" I cried when the door hit my nose. "Geeze!"

"It's what you get for not listening to me in the first place," Dan said with a smirk on his face. I sneered and threw a punch at his arm. He just laughed at my feeble attempt at causing him pain.

I growled, "I'm not ever going to escape you, am I?" I asked him annoyed. "You will when I get away from this stupid fix!"

"Hey, look!" Sam cried pointing towards a man with a sign standing at the corner of the street we were on. I looked more closely at the sign to see it said, "Illustrator wanted" on the front of it.

I gasped and jogged over to the man, "I'd like an interview for the job," I requested. He eyed my face and finally spoke. "If you can draw then you can have it."

"I've been going to art school for three years now; I think I can do something." I stated confidently.

"I'm not letting you have the gig that easily," He said to me. "I'll need to see some of your work, if you don't mind."

I shifted a little uncomfortably, "I don't have any of my work with me at the moment." He looked like he was about to say something, but I quickly finished. "But I can draw something for you; I'll bring it in by tomorrow!"

He seemed to consider this, "Okay, don't have it here any later than three." My face lit up and I quickly ran over to meet Sam back where I had left her to find the job.

"I may have it," I said. Dan put on a confused face, "May?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I have to show him something that I drew, but I don't have anything with me at the moment, so I'll have to whip up something by tomorrow at three."

He nodded and looked back at the guy who might as well be considered my new boss. "What are you going to draw?" He asked curiously. I shrugged, "I'm going to need some inspiration, any ideas?"

"Maybe you could draw scenery, or an animal," Sam suggested. "Make it different, but make it show an emotion."

I thought about what she suggested, and thought of the most perfect thing in the world to draw.

"I have it…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think she is going to draw?" Butch asked Robby after watching the scene. Robby considered it for a moment, "She likes drawing people, their details and stuff. Lately, she has been practicing with cartoons, so she's most likely going to draw someone around her."

"Oh," There was a small silence as they watched the three go back to find Dan some kind of job.

"I know exactly what we need to give Dan!" Robby cried suddenly. Butch gave him a confused look, "What kind of job would Dan Phantom want?"

"Nothing big, just a gym coach!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, that's it," I said. "We're not going to be able to find another job opening," I gave up out loud. We were going by the school to get back to Sam's place and get ready for the party when we saw an extremely buff woman come storming out of the doors of the school.

"I can't handle these hours, Ishiyama," she cried to a middle-aged Japanese woman, who soon followed her out the doors. "I quit!"

"Testlaf, you've got to be the toughest gym teacher in the state, we need to keep you here!" She pleaded the woman.

The first woman, Testlaf, just ignored the other teacher and continued stomping out of the school. Ishiyama groaned, "Who in their right minds would want to boss these kids around?"

I grinned at Sam and we turned our heads over to Dan as though answering her question. He noticed us staring at him and put on a worried, cautious face. "What?"

I grinned, "Oh, you silly thing Dan," I said in a sickeningly sweet way. "You would love to boss those kids around!" I grabbed his wrist and he pulled out of my grip.

"If I wanted to be a teacher, I'd say so!" he stated, stubbornly. I sighed, "Oh c'mon, Dan, think of it as being a drill sergeant!"

Sam's eyes suddenly widened, "This means that he'll have to teach me!" Dan's eyes widened as he realized that he had the perfect revenge stake for our heroes.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," He said, smirking evilly. Sam could only watch as the ghost approached the teacher to ask for the job.

"Don't worry Sam," I said to the gawking teen. "It's not like he can do much worse than make you run, like, two miles a day. He doesn't have the time!"

Sam groaned at that, "Let's hope that he doesn't do anything too harsh."

We watched him as he came back, grinning like a maniac. (That was too literal, but we'll use it!) "You got it, didn't you?" I asked dryly.

"Yup," He responded without looking at me. "And there's going to be torture, come Monday."

Sam groaned again, "Let's go home to get ready for the party now." She said, walking ahead of the two of us.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look. "About your new torture process." I clarified.

"Oh, I was thinking more along the lines of two-hundred crunches, and if they stop, they have to do fifty more." He stated with a smirk. "Oh, and ladders, we can't forget those."

I laughed, "I've always called those suicides; I hate them!"

"Are you guys coming or what?" Sam asked, still very pissed about what she would have to do on Monday afternoon.

We both looked back at her, "No!" We said in the same voice, slightly chuckling at the coincidence. Sam rolled her eyes, "And everyone calls me and Danny lovebirds!"

I felt my eyes widen upon hearing the remark, "Whoa, what?!" Dan looked at me with a confused look and I looked away to continue following Sam back to the house.

We all walked in complete silence the entire way back to the house, very uncomfortable and awkward. We finally reached Sam's house and walked through the door to find Tucker and Danny playing video games in her living room.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room to get ready for the party I was catering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan waited for Elizabeth to leave hearing range and turned towards Sam with an eyebrow raised. "So, you think we'd make a good couple?" He asked, looking very skeptical. Danny and Tucker looked up stunned at what the older ghost asked.

"I never said that," She stated. "I just said that people think Danny and I are lovebirds." The ghost rolled his crimson eyes and walked out of the living room, leaving the three teenagers in peace.

"Spill Sam," Tucker demanded once the ghost left. "What made him say that?" The Goth girl looked at the techno geek with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay," She started off. "Dan is our new coach." Danny and Tucker groaned, "He's going to murder me!"

"I know," Sam said, annoyed at being interrupted. "And apparently, he and Liz know that, too. They were discussing ways of practically murdering us on the job and laughing and stuff. So, I ended up being, like, a mile ahead of them, and asked if they were ever coming, and they both replied no, and laughed in that way. I just decided to be smart and say-" She broke off, looking at Danny a little uneasily. "In a smart-alike way, that everyone called _us_ lovebirds." She explained.

"So, they were practically flirting?" Tucker asked Sam, getting her off of her thoughts of Danny. "From my point of view, it sure seemed like it."

"We weren't flirting," Dan said while coming around the corner with a vanilla coke in his hands. "We were just talking."

"So you say," Tucker piped up. Dan glared at him and the boy shrank back a little. "You're just like Danny and Sam, always denying the moment!"

"TUCKER!" Dan, Danny, and Sam all cried out at the boy. Tucker laughed at them, "Okay, okay, it was just a bit of fun!"

They all rolled their eyes at the boy, "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked out my clothes that I would be wearing to Sam's grandma's party and laid them out on the bed. It was very simple, just a black dress that hugged my body exactly how I liked it. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, so there wasn't a need to look like a dark goddess.

The dressed reached the floor around my feet, causing me to need high-heels to actually walk without tripping, just by being my klutzy self. I didn't have many curves, considering my age, and I didn't exactly have anyone to impress. So why was I dressing up?

I suddenly heard three cries of "Tucker" from downstairs. I grinned, thinking of all the things one teenager could do. Deciding to see what I had missed I opened the door and walked downstairs.

I saw Dan, Sam, and Danny all standing around Tucker with angry looks on their faces. "What ya do this time, Tuck?" I asked goofily. He looked up at me and grinned, "Just making fun of all the couples."

"Okay." I grinned and walked into the kitchen to get a coke of my own. Upon reaching the refrigerator, I promptly raided it, looking for any signs of soda in there.

I suddenly remembered something that could determine if I held a good future or not. "I gotta start my picture!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robby thought about all that had happened and grinned, "Hey, Butch," He called to the older man. "Do you think we have a little more room for at least one more couple?"

"Dan and Liz?" Butch asked the other boy with a thoughtful look. "I don't know, it would be really random, but it seems to fit."

"Exactly, but we have to make sure it happens slowly," Robby stated. "There was a slight…. Occurrence that happened about a year ago."

"Bad boyfriend?" Butch asked the boy sympathetically. Robby gritted his teeth, "She didn't even know the guy."

Butch wrinkled his eyes in confusion and continued to watch what happened on the screen unfold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had worked about two hours on my picture, but it was still slightly unfinished. I decided that I could work on it tomorrow and put it away. Suddenly, Sam burst into my room with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, for some reason, my grandma has made the party formal, so you have to dress up and stuff." She explained. I grinned, "Already done."

I showed her the dark dress that was lying on my bed just waiting to be worn and she gasped. "Whoa, isn't that the one we got from Hot Topic for half off?" She asked me, surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. It's gorgeous!" I stated. "It's fate!" I said playfully. She laughed and walked back out of my room.

I turned back to my clothes, "I guess I should put you on now!" I slipped the outfit on, did my make-up as quickly as I could and walked hurriedly down the steps.

I came down just in time to see Dan transform from his ghostly self into a human with a plain black suit on. They all looked up from watching the transformation and looked at my outfit. "Nice," Sam said. "It looks better on you than on the bed, that's for sure." I laughed and continued my journey down the steps.

"Are we all going to the party?" I asked everyone, noticing they were all dressed up. "Nice dress, by the way," I said pointing to her purple dress with a black over layer.

"Thanks, and yes, we are." She confirmed for me. "Okay, let's head downstairs to help set up."


	6. Uh Yeah!

**Sorry for not updating, but my chapter got stuck on the school's computer! And the weekend was kinda, oh three days! So, here is the very late one!**

A Twist in Time

Signs and Signatures

Yes, the party was extremely boring because it was us and a lot of old people. I probably would have enjoyed it a lot more if I had been allowed to dance, but I wasn't, so the job sucked.

_What a way of putting it,_ I thought to my inner mind. I was currently walking back upstairs to get my stuff to move into the hotel, but remembered to get the pay that Ida (Sam's Grandma) owed me.

I quickly packed all my new clothes in a black, plastic, trash bag and headed downstairs to get my pay from the elderly woman. I saw her sitting in her wheel-chair at the top of the steps of the basement holding a small stack of money in each of her hands.

I smiled and walked over to her, "I'll take this to Dan, thank you so much." Hopefully being polite would get me somewhere! "It was nothing Sweetie," She said in a grandmotherly tone. "I'm glad you could help me out."

I thanked her and took off to find the ghost.

I found him standing at the door of the house as if waiting, "Where's the pay?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and handed him his pile of money, "Are we ready?"

He nodded, "Apparently." I brushed passed him and walked out the door. "Come on," I said. "We have to get to the hotel soon."

"Well, do you like heights?" He asked me, grinning impishly. "They're okay," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady to hide the slight phobia. "Well, let's go!"

I suddenly felt myself be picked up by my waist and lifted into the air. I yelped and held on to my captor for dear life, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. "Why are you afraid of this?" He asked me after a minute of flying. I peeked out between my eyelids and looked down, letting my curiosity get the best of me. I felt like I truly could fly on my own as I watched the numerous buildings pass by me. Cars seemed as small as ants from up here, so you could imagine what people looked like.

Temporarily forgetting my fear, I looked up to the stars but all I can see at the moment is crimson-eyed Dan. I wanted to thank him for taking me up here, but me just being me, I couldn't and looked away quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Robby started as a sudden thought hit him. "Who is McMurray?" Butch looked up from writing the script that would be airing. "He's a Co-worker on the show. Why do you ask?"

"You mentioned him earlier."

Robby watched as a thoughtful look passed over the older man's face. "I still need to call him, don't I?" Robby nodded and looked at the screen. His friend seemed bored at realizing she couldn't take a break from her job to dance.

He laughed when Jazz and Tucker started dancing. _Everyone seems to be coming together, _The college student thought to himself.

"Hello?" A voice snapped him out of his trance. The boy then realized that Butch was already calling McMurray! "McMurray, we have a little bit of a problem on the set, I'm going to need you to come up here ASAP."

"Yes," The man said exasperated. "I know you can't just come down here, but I'm going to need everyone back here soon anyway. It's really important!"

After a while of explaining everything that was happening on the show and a little bit of proof, the Co-worker finally agreed to come out and help with the problem. Soon enough, everyone that worked on the set would be here; this meant the actors, and anyone who would be able to help out.

"Wait, everyone is coming here?" Robby asked finally realizing the entire situation. Butch nodded, "Yes."

Robby fainted…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan didn't know what to make of what had happened, but all he knew was that he hadn't felt like that in a while. It was the strangest tingling feeling through his hands as he picked her up; he decided not to make too much of it, but would defidentally ponder it. What was it anyway?

Would Clockwork know? Did the ancient spirit really know all? It was unnerving to the ghost how this girl was affecting every move he made in some way. He would probably be a nothing anyway if she hadn't been there. _I can't abandon my dignity to solve this stupid riddle!_ He screamed in his head. Realizing what he had thought, he began to laugh, suddenly grateful the room was empty. What dignity did he have left? He had already lost to a less powerful version of himself and lost his one chance at being the ruler of everything. He was discriminated against by everyone, which most likely included the time keeper, and he was alone.

Dan buried his face in his hands to block out the light; he had always found it easier to reason with himself if it was dark. _What is my reason for even existing?_ This question had haunted him for years, knowing full well that he had lost all reason when the explosion had happened.

Existing seemed like a burden now, no one understood him in the slightest. How could anyone make it as far as he did while feeling so alone?

_Feeling,_ Dan couldn't help but look into the light a little bit as he realized that at the moment, he was confused, and had been for ten long years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran the brown brush through my hair as I looked back on my first time flying; it was actually a great feeling! I would be lying to say I didn't enjoy it, but the circumstances were clearly showing a slight downside. Why had I been so hesitant around the ghost? Maybe it was just an effect from the flying. _No, it couldn't be, _I thought to myself. _The feeling was just too amazing._ But I had looked him strait in the eye and was unable to even say thanks! I always had something to say!

Damn, maybe I really had fallen for- "Ouch!" I cried as I tugged at a particularly tangled knot of hair. I shook my head when I realized how ridiculous my train of thought was. I dismissed all thoughts of my first time airborne and left to work on my picture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired. Yesterday was a really busy day! (Even I think so; it took up four frigging chapters!) I went through the morning ritual I always went through and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw a line that lead across the counter of food and there, sitting at one of the round tables at the far corner of the dining area, was Dan.

I was surprised to see him there, even though he wasn't eating or anything, it was just surprising to see him out. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him sitting down at his table. "Sitting," He answered dryly. I rolled my eyes at the man, "You are so immature sometimes."

"I know, and what are you?" I looked up at him and laughed. "I'm probably worse than you!" I stated playfully, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He eyed me and smiled a little bit as though he were trying not to. If he was, he failed. "I'm gunna go get some food." I stated and got up. "Want anything?"

The ghost looked confused for a moment before replying, "I don't need anything." I scoffed, "Can't you eat just for the hell of it?" I asked him, skeptically. He put an identical look on his face, "There's no point!"

I laughed out loud, "And there wasn't a point in destroying the world?" He sneered at me and adverted his hard face, "Fine." He said coolly.

I grinned and walked up to the line. Once I actually got to the food part of it I decided to go with two muffins, one for each of us, and milk. Yes, I'm duller than the color gray in the mornings, but that's just me.

"Here we are," I said, putting the food I chose in front of him. He picked it up and stared at it for a while. I felt my face contort into a strange look, "You know biting into the food is a really helpful part of eating." I said semi-seriously.

"Hey," He said holding his hand up in defense. "I haven't had food in more than ten years." I raised my eyebrows in false agreement. "I'd be _really_ hungry then!" I said with inpatients.

He took a bite of the muffin and chewed it slowly.

I nodded as if he were merely a child, "Good job, now you need to swallow." He glared at me and finished the bite, while I sat smirking at the man and finished my own muffin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are Dan and Liz?" Danny asked Sam as she let them into her mansion. She grinned, "They left for the hotel right after their shift thing was over, Dan should be heading for the school soon and Liz…. I don't know what she's doing at the moment."

"Ah," Tucker said. "We need to get to school anyway, get it over with and follow those hot chics." He said pointing ahead of him. Sam glowered when Danny began to stare.

"Let's just go to school!" She cried, grabbing them by their wrists.

"Just like a loser to want to actually go to school," A Latina voice said from behind the trio, causing Sam to pause. She whirled around to see a beautiful girl with wavy brown hair and aqua eyes standing there with a blonde jock behind her.

"What's your problem, Paulina?!" Sam cried angrily at the popular girl. She just smiled as though she had won something, "The only one with the problem here is you."

Sam seemed a little upset by this and hesitated for a little bit, "Come on guys, we don't need to waste our time on these cretins," She whispered to Danny and Tuck. The Goth whirled around on her heel and stomped away.

Danny and Tucker glanced at each other warily before stalking off after the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked after Dan as quickly as I could; yeah, the guy was late, but could he walk any faster?! "Slow down, would ya?" I cried up to him.

"No! I'm late, and I wouldn't be worrying about this right now if you four hadn't decided to interfere with my destroying the world!" He cried, blaming the entire mess on me. "What?" I cried at the ghost. He couldn't just go about blaming me for his mistakes! "No way, it's not my fault that you decided to go evil in the first place!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to face me, "What would you do if you had been left with nothing but pain?" he asked me in a dangerously low voice. His red eyes bore into mine in such a way that I had to look down. It ashamed me that I couldn't even meet his eyes anymore, and I didn't know why!

"Well?" He pushed me with a sharp edge in his voice. I looked back up to him again and stated in a soft whisper, "I don't know."

"Well, neither did I," He said, lifting his chin up defiantly and continuing toward the school.

I hesitated and stared at him with sad eyes as he moved away from me, _oh my god._ I was finally beginning to understand his basic life story, pain. I took a shaky step forward before regaining my composure and following him in silence the rest of the way to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, wait up!" Danny called to the girl who had run off to the school without him and Tucker. She was confusing him with the odd behavior that she had been having lately, it seemed like she was just pushing him away. "What's the matter? Paulina has never made you that upset before!"

"It's probably just hormones, Danny," She explained to the half ghost. "I'll be fine once she's gone." Danny screwed his face up in a confused expression, "Once she's gone?"

"Yeah, I'm just fantasizing," she said with a small laugh. Danny grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to get to Mr. Lancer's room." Sam smiled and together they set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first school-bell rang and I left the school to drop my picture off at the writer's house. I walked somewhat slowly; I was really nervous about this job offering. _Should I have gotten another job?_ I asked myself, my confidence falling by the second.

The man's home came into view and I paused. _Now or never,_ I thought before jogging across the street. I knocked on his door hastily and only had to wait a few moments before the door was swung open to reveal a tired looking man.

"Oh, it's you," He said dully before opening the door wider to allow me in. His house was shabby, but no where near as bad as my old one. "Do you have the drawing?"

I handed him the thin piece of paper that had many lines and shapes visible through the back. He unrolled the paper and stared at it for a few seconds before stating to me, "This is incredible!" I screwed my face up, _it was just a cartoon!_ "Um, what's great about it?"

"It's so life-like, original, and the entire thing is just what I want!" He cried to me. "You're perfect for the job!" I grinned inwardly; all I had drawn was a picture of Danny, Sam, and Tucker sitting on a bench with huge smiles on their faces, and it had yet to be colored. Sam was on the left of Danny with her arm wrapped around his shoulders and his around her waist. Tucker was on Danny's right with his arm slung over his shoulder as if it were an arm-rest with his PDA in the other hand. It was a great scene, if I do say so myself.

"I'll buy this from you!" He cried suddenly. "How much do you want for it?" I smiled wryly, "Twenty five bucks, if I can get it colored for you."

"Deal," He said immediately. "Will you please work for me?"

"When do I start?" I asked the man, with a large smile on my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright kids," Dan boomed to the kids who were all now sitting on the gym bleachers. "We're going to start the day out with running the mile. Then we'll move onto a _lot_ of crunches. A few groaned, but Dash stood proud, "I'm going to whoop your butts!" He cried to the rest of the class. Dan smirked at the boy, "Anyone who can beat Dash will only have to do half."

A few of the kids even slapped their foreheads, knowing it was nearly impossible to do, but stood in a running position all the same.

"GO!" Dan cried holding a stop-watch and watching the kids take off. Some started out slow at first, others kicked off at the fastest speed they could go, but no one was beating Dash at the moment.

"C'mon Guys, keep up; if you do, we can beat Dash." Sam encouraged the quickly slowing boys. "Save yourself, Sam!" Tucker cried mellow-dramatically. She rolled her eyes and kicked off at the fastest pace she could go, which was pretty damn fast!

Soon, she surpassed Dash and the mile was nearly done. Dan glanced at his stop-watch as soon as Sam slid to a halt in front of the man, "6:15, wow," He said, impressed with her running. The ghost knew that Sam was fast, but didn't know she could run a mile in that short of time.

"How many crunches do I have to do?" She asked, a little warily. "Just a hundred," Dan stated almost casually. "I was thinking of taking it a little bit slow today because I know I'll lose my anger on these wimps." Sam felt her jaw drop, _take it slow?!_ "Okay," She said, keeping her voice neutral and choosing a place to begin her torture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to the school with a content smile on my face; I was getting paid for the picture I had drawn of the trio and was going to get paid 30 percent of the profit of the book when it sold. I couldn't wait to get started!

Anyway, I was on my way to see how everyone was doing in the gym, just for today. I wanted to see what he had decided to do for the day to "torture" the kids for the rest of the month.

I walked through the school doors and looked around for the gym, only to hear the bell ring and see a parade of sweating sophomores come charging out of the doors in front of me. "Aw, man!" I cried playfully as I saw come over to the door to cherish the misery he had installed in the teens. "I missed the show!"

"You can come out tomorrow and see it," Dan said with one eyebrow raised, continuing the "game."

"What's this?" Sam said, making her way back over to the two of us. "Are you asking her on a date?" Okay, I knew she was doing this to get Dan back for earlier, but why bring me into it?!

Dan held his hands up in defense and leaned away from me slightly as if I were a disease, "Whoa no!" He cried out. "There is nothing going on between me and Liz." Sam crossed her arms stubbornly, "Then what was all that 'come out tomorrow and see it' stuff?" She asked, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"Do you want me to remind you that I can make up for this tomorrow?" Dan asked the teen skeptically. Tucker then came over to stand beside Sam upon hearing that last part, "My abs will be reminded of it anyway, dude." He stated miserably.

I spared Dan a sideways glance and smirked at him; he returned the look and left to prepare his "introduction" for the next class.

**So, what's up peoples? I need story feedback! REVIEW!!!!!**

**Elyn**


	7. Please do NOT hate me!

Heh, okay guys, please don't hate me, but I've gotta put the story on pause for a little bit. (Cheyenne throws pitchfork) I haven't even finished the next chapter and I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now, so please hang in there a bit longer until I can get my head back into this story!

Elyn (with sincere apologies!)


End file.
